


100 Proof Seth

by kashmir



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk conversation between Seth and Ryan. I guess. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Proof Seth

**Author's Note:**

> My very first OC fic! It was a long time coming! Ok, the pretense for this… whatever this is…..Set sometime before 'The Best Chrismakkuh Ever.' Seth needs to choose between Summer and Anna. Ryan gets Seth drunk to try and help with the decision process. And Seth proceeds to babble. This is Seth's ramblings. Just… kinda of weird and came out of left field on me today. I think that about covers it.

Did I ever tell you that sometimes Summer reminds me of a coconut? Why is that funny to you? Anyway... She does... All warm and brown and kinda prickly on the outside and her smile is all white and fresh and underneath the bitchiness is a decent person... Like, deep down, she's kinda innocent and pure… You know... purity...white... Get it?

Well, ok, I was just making sure you got my gist. She has really pretty eyes, too. Have I mentioned that?

I have? When? Really? Only ten minutes... Wow, ok, I must be a little buzzed.

This stuff is great, by the way.

I love how she calls me 'Cohen,' too. Kinda gets me all hot and... Well, who am I supposed to tell? My dad? Um, yeah, Ryan, that falls into the category of never going to happen. Especially not in this lifetime.

What was I talking about?

Well, geesh, you don't have to get so snippy about it... You make it sound like Summer is all I ever talk about!

Whaddya mean she is all I ever talk about? Maybe I talk about other things but you're too busy ramming your tongue down Marissa's throat lately to notice. Don't give me that look. Ever since that night with the whole Ferris Wheel and the kiss thing and the dating thing... I swear you two have become surgically attached at the lips. Frankly, it's a little disturbing to have to witness. Again, with the look. How do you do that anyway? I would so love to be able to get Summer to shut up with just a look. But that never happens.

Did you ever notice the cute little way her nose wrinkles up when she says 'ew?'

Why would you say that I am the only person who would think that was cute?

Obsessed? I am NOT obsessed. I am just very deeply in like with her. And did I mention the way she kisses... Holy balls, Batman. Just. Wow. I'm glad Captain Oat's innocent eyes didn't witness that.

Who?

Oh. Anna.

Wow. I, like, totally forgot about her. What is in this stuff, anyway?

Well, what does one hundred proof mean anyway?

Hunh. Well, that is strong, I suppose. Might also explain why there are two of you.

Decision? What decision?

Oh, yeah, that... Guess you're right... I do have to make one. Ok, Ryan, could you _seriously_ stop making the room spin like that?

Drunk? I am NOT drunk. I am pleasantly buzzed on this wonderful 100 proof Russian vodka that we 'borrowed' from my dad.

The truth comes out when you're drunk, hunh? Really? Well, who are 'they' anyway to say that? But I guess you're right... The obvious choice is Summer... Since, apparently, according to you, I am quote/unquote obsessed with her. I prefer to think of it as very deeply in like with perhaps one of the most perfect female specimens I've ever seen. Outside of a comic book, that is.

What the hell does that mean? A 'Seth' thing to say? How is that a 'Seth' thing to say?

Specimen. Eh, guess that is kinda dorky... OK, so, yeah, remind me not to use that when I tell her that I...

_Thunk_


End file.
